Eine Mondlosen Nacht
by RiYuYami
Summary: Leaving for five years, Seto Kaiba comes back to his home town to find that his best friend still lives there, and seems to look just like he did the day he left. There is also the fear of a vampire in the town; could these two things be connected? SKxYY


Just a one-shot I've had in my mind for a while, it has vampires and castles, takes place in the seventeen hundreds, and it's got yaoi and all that good stuff.

I finally got off my lazy ass and started this! YAY!

Oh man, I am totally going to be in pain after this, I didn't want to start a new story so everything is crammed into ONE SINGLE CHAPTER. Be thankful people, this is going to be the longest thing I have ever written for a fanfic.

Ein Mondlosen Nacht is German for A Moonless Night, since this story takes place in Germany. I lived there for eight years, it has the perfect landscape for this little one-shot. The title has nothing to do with the story; I just love how it sounds in German. :D

Oh, the castles there are so beautiful, like something out a story book!

…

Anyway!!!

Summery: Leaving for five years, Seto Kaiba comes back to his home town to find that his best friend still lives there, and seems to look just like he did the day he left. There is also the fear of a vampire in the town; could these two things be connected?

Warning: Blood, yaoi, cussing and some other stuff, as well as mentions of lemon.

The vampires in this story are not like those God awful things from the fucking Twilight series, which ruined a beautiful creature of legend. My vampires are a mix of the ones from the central Europe variety and the ones from Anne Rice. I hate Twilight and if you like it, fine, just don't bitch to me about it.

I own nothing but the plot.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Ein Mondlosen Nacht**

**Prideshipping **

**Vampire One-shot**

* * *

"You have to leave Seto? But why?"

Seto Kaiba, age 17, turned to look at his older friend Atemu, age 22. He sighed as he looked at the pout on the smaller man's face. "I'm afraid I have to leave, my father needs me in France for a while. I am not sure when I shall return but hopefully it will be soon Atemu."

"But I do not want you to leave; I will be all alone in this large manor…"

For as long as Kaiba could remember, Atemu had been his best friend, but he acted much more like an adult then Atemu did, who was five years older then himself.

When Atemu turned sixteen, his father died and his was left in charge of the whole town they lived in and the castle his father owned. This was difficult since Atemu was not use to that sorta thing; luckily Kaiba was there to help.

Kaiba had stayed with Atemu during the years after his friend's death, but now his own father needed him in France to help deal with the business there, that meant leaving poor Atemu alone here in Bavaria.

"I will return Atemu, but you need to be patient okay? Wait for me here upon my return."

"I shall Seto; I will wait until there is no longer a moon in the sky for your return."

* * *

The sound of horse hooves hitting the cobbled stone pavement on the streets of a foggy town in the early morning along with the clunking noise of the carriage could be heard as they moved towards the outskirts of the German village.

Sharp blue-eyes peered past the pages of the fairy tale book that they had originally been focused on. Seto Kaiba, now 22, was returning home. Over the five years he was gone, he had changed a bit in looks.

He was taller then he was before, an amazing six foot four. His eyes were still an icy cerulean that could burn holes into men's souls if they could. His brown hair was a bit longer, tied back in the fashion of the day.

His clothing was casual and yet made of some of the finest wool and silks. He learned to speak French while he was away and he was glad to have left because a revolution was starting there, or at least those were the rumors.

"Isono, are we there yet?" Kaiba asked his assistant who drove the carriage.

"Yes sir, we are now here in fact." They came to a stop and Isono got down, opening the door for his master.

Kaiba said his thanks and looked up at the castle in front of them. Everything seemed the same, although there were many rose bushes growing around the place and all the windows were covered in dark curtains.

He blinked, normally the windows were open, but a voice got him out of his thoughts and made him frown.

"Well, well, Herr Kaiba has returned to our little town!"

He turned to see a pinked haired man smirking at him. "Siegfried von Schroeder, what do you want?"

"I just came to say my hellos to you. Didn't expect you to come back after being gone so long! But tell me, have you heard the news?"

"What news, I just got back." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the other who simply chuckled.

"Do you know that this town has a vampire living in it?"

A vampire?

What a stupid thing to say, those beast are nothing more then a myth to make people go to church and act like idiots when they are pale. Kaiba was never one to believe in such things, unlike Atemu who loves myths and believes in them.

Speaking of Atemu…

"Does Atemu still live here?" Kaiba asked, ignoring the previous question.

Siegfried blinked and nodded. "Ja, Herr Mouto still lives there, though he has been acting strange for the last five years, started after you left. He barely comes outside too, says that the sun makes him sick."

The pink-haired man said that he needed to attend to his garden and Kaiba sighed, walking up to the doors of the castle. He opened the doors and was hit by the sudden scent of roses.

Looking around, he saw them in vases everywhere. He stepped inside with Isono and looked around. Aside from the roses and curtains, everything was normal inside too, just as it had been the last time he saw this place.

"Why, do my eyes deceive me or is that Seto?"

Kaiba turned around sharply and there, on the top of the stairs, stood Atemu.

Dressed in a casual outfit, much like Kaiba's own, but with more red and gold colors, his hair was still the same, same with his height. Everything about Atemu looked the same since the last time Kaiba saw him, but there were some things that were off.

For one, Atemu's ears were slightly pointed; he was deathly pale in the candlelight, and his eyes seemed off. Around his slender neck as a red, silk collar with a small silver Rosario hanging from it.

And there was a strange air around him, something powerful.

He walked down the grand staircase and ran into Kaiba, hugging him tightly. "Seto, Seto, it has been so long since I have last seen you! But you have changed," He looked the taller male over, "you look a bit different." He spoke softly, trailing his fingers over Kaiba's jaw line, sending a small shiver to run down the other's spine.

"You have changed a bit yourself Atemu." Kaiba commented. Atemu blinked but shrugged slightly.

"I guess, after five years of being apart, things can be different."

"So, do you mind me asking what is with the added items to this place?" Kaiba asked, picking up one of the roses from a vase nearby.

"You know I love roses and the curtains are because the sun bothers me now."

Before Kaiba could ask about that, he winced. The rose had pricked his finger and he was starting to bleed. Atemu walked over and examined the cut, his eyes a little wide before they seemed to glow slightly though this went unnoticed.

"Oh dear, Seto, you are hurt."

"It's nothing Atemu… hmm?"

Kaiba blinked, seeing Atemu place his lips to the small wound and started to suck on the digit, taking the blood into his mouth. A small bit of color came to Kaiba's cheeks as he watched, what was Atemu doing and was he purring?

Kaiba removed his hand from Atemu and the smaller licked his lips a bit. "What were you doing?"

"I was cleaning the wound. Now, I will have one of my servants take you to your room Seto, I would do it myself but I have to finish some work." Atemu spoke softly, walking up the stairs but he rang a bell beforehand. A moment later a blond with honey-colored eyes came into the room.

"Hello, I am Jou, Master Atemu told me to take your things to your room." The blond spoke and took a bag that Isono had brought in and took it upstairs, Kaiba following him and wondering how Jou knew that Atemu wanted him to do this.

* * *

"Master Atemu has called you down to dinner Lord Seto."

Kaiba turned to see a smaller version of Atemu at the door, only he had violet-eyes. He had met Yugi earlier when he came up here. Kaiba stood up from his desk and walked out of the room, following Yugi.

Kaiba followed the small boy into the dining room, where he was greeted by Atemu sitting at the table, taking a sip from a very dark red liquid. The boy smiled at him and told him to take a seat anywhere he would like. Kaiba took the seat across from his childhood friend. Yugi and Jou took seats at the table as well, but further down.

"So, how was life in France for you Seto?" Atemu asked, peeling an apple. Kaiba looked at him, seeing that he didn't have much to eat for dinner, just some bread and fruit while he and the other two had other varieties of food.

"It was okay, though there has been word that a revolution was going to start and that the poor were going to take down the rich. All I know is that whatever their king gets is too good for him." Kaiba sighed softly, taking a sip of wine and noticed that he had the same color as Yugi and Jou's, but Atemu's was darker and thicker, as if it was blood.

"My life here has been okay, not much has happened, just a few changes here and there. I hope that it doesn't bother you though Seto."

"It has been fine so far, though I must ask, what are you drinking? It smells metallic from here, almost like blood."

Atemu looked at him, Jou stopped eating, and Yugi frowned. "This," Atemu pointed to the glass, "is a special liquid that I drink to help me with my current condition." The red-eyed boy spoke softly. "It is a little odd, but it helps me in my time of need."

"I see." Kaiba nodded.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by in silence and soon everyone departed for bed.

As Kaiba lay in his bed, sleeping, he never noticed that one of the windows had opened up and that a figure stepped in, its face hidden by a black cloak. It moved slowly and quietly through the room to reach the side of the bed that the young lord was sleeping on.

The figure bent down a bit, pulling back the collar of the night shirt that Kaiba wore, exposing his neck. The small form parted its lips, exposing extended canines and breathed warm air onto its victim's neck. Just as it was about to take a bite, Kaiba moved.

The figured backed away and ran to the widow, vanishing into the dark night just as Kaiba sat up. "What in the world…?" He looked around and saw that the windows were opened.

"Wasn't this locked…?" He mumbled as he closed and locked the windows shut and got back in bed, falling asleep. He failed to noticed that someone stood on a tree branch outside the window, frowning.

* * *

"Where is Atemu, shouldn't he be up?" Kaiba asked Yugi as they ate breakfast the next morning.

"Master Atemu doesn't wake up until eleven; he has issues with the morning." Yugi replied, eating some toast. Kaiba frowned, what was up with Atemu, it was so strange for him to be acting like this. After he finished his meal, Kaiba walked out of the castle to check out the garden.

As Kaiba looked around, he heard the voice of his least favorite neighbor. "Ah, Herr Kaiba! How was your first night back? Did the vampire get you?" Siegfried laughed as he walked over to him.

"Hmph, don't you know that vampires are make-believe, like faeries and elves. And my first night was fine, but it is none of your business."

"Alright, but did you notice anything… odd about Herr Mouto?"

Kaiba looked at him. "What do you mean by odd Siegfried?"

"I mean that he isn't what he use to be. About five years ago, shortly after you left, he seemed to change and soon things in the town began to change. When people turned up dead or dreadfully sick, he said that there was nothing he could do and just left it there." The pink-haired man then spoke quietly.

"I think he knows what is going on, he just doesn't want to help."

Kaiba glared at him and walked away. "Atemu would never do such a thing." The brunet walked back into the castle while Siegfried went back to his home, though both of them did not notice the pair of red-eyes, watching carefully from the shadows of one of the rooms on the second floor.

"Oh dear me, what is going to happen now?"

"Master, are you in here?"

Atemu turned from the window and looked at the door, seeing Yugi standing there with shock on his face. "Master! What are you doing?!"

"Do not worry Yugi, the sun is not out at the moment, the clouds are covering it. Feels like it shall rain today."

"It will start… now!" Yugi pointed and heavy rain began to fall and Atemu chuckled lightly.

"Very good Yugi, you have been doing well in your studies." The taller of the two clapped and smiled. Yugi bowed and walked over to his master.

"Master, I have heard from Jou that there has been talk about a town meeting. It seems that there have been attacks on the town and I know that they will come here for answers. What are you going to do and what if Lord Seto… catches on to us…?"

Atemu looked at the smaller boy and sighed, brushing a bang behind his pointed ear. "Seto is not one to believe in what we really are, but he might start to ask questions when the villagers start telling rumors. Yugi, tell Jou to be on the look out, his eyes and ears are very helpful to us. Also, make sure Seto is well protected alright?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Atemu walked gracefully down the steps, hearing the door and knowing just who was behind it. Yugi and Jou stood nearby as well as Kaiba who was wondering what was going on in the first place, though he already had a good idea since he had heard from Atemu that the town was going to be talking to him today.

It has been four days since Kaiba arrived at the castle and he was a little confused with some of the strange things that Atemu did, and he was also a little jumpy. Every night it felt like someone was watching him as he slept and his windows were always opened when he woke up.

The small lord opened the large mahogany double doors and saw the villagers outside. "Yes… may I help you all today?" He asked calmly, keeping his annoyance in check as he looked at the worried and angry faces.

"My lord, there has been another attack!" A man yelled.

"What happened?"

"The baker's daughter, she was killed!" A woman near the front cried as she looked at Atemu.

"How was she killed and what makes you think it was so?"

"Her blood was gone, and there were teeth marks in her neck! She was bitten by a vampire!" The woman screamed.

Atemu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need this, not now, the sun had yet to finish setting and he was getting a headache, and frankly he had not had a drink all day so that wasn't helping. "Look, if it is a 'vampire' as you say it is, use items to make it stay away. And please, talk about this to the church; I can't solve all your problems!" He slammed the doors with such force that the windows on each side of it cracked a bit and the chandelier above him moved a little.

"Those morons!" He growled, gripping the door handles tightly to the points where they were indented in the shape of his hands. Atemu sighed and turned to the others who blinked and looked back at him.

"Let us go to the dining room, I would love to have something to drink right now…"

* * *

Kaiba walked down the cool hallways until he stopped to find Atemu sitting on a windowsill, sipping on that strange red liquid as he looked out at the night sky. He didn't even notice that Kaiba was near by.

The other walked up and saw that Atemu looked… a bit off. His ears looked a little bit pointier then they were normally and his canines seemed longer.

"Atemu…?"

The smaller jolted and turned to look at him. "Oh, good evening Seto. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you in your room or office and I found you here."

"Ah, I see, why were you looking for me?" Atemu took a small sip.

"I don't know I just wanted to know why you were so angry earlier."

The other stayed quiet for a moment, not looking at him. "Well," He finally spoke, "the people of this village are stupid, they do not understand what is really going on, they all assume that bad things were caused by 'fictional' beings. Frankly, I find the whole idea to be utter bull shit, the idea of a vampire living here, pathetic."

"Hm… and this is coming from the man who, for three years, slept in my bed because he believed a ghost was living in his bedroom and wanted to take over his body."

"Ghost are real Seto, they won't bother you if you don't bother them."

"Hn, it was stupid then and it is still stupid now Atemu. But I must admit, you seem to have matured over the years." Kaiba smiled at Atemu who smiled right back at him, looking beautiful at the moment.

"I guess I have, and you have as well." He got off the windowsill and placed a cold hand to Kaiba's cheek. "And I like that in you…" He whispered in his ear before placing a small kiss to his cheek, afterwards he walked off, leaving behind a confused Kaiba.

* * *

Once again, for the fifth night, the figure walked in through the now opened windows and into the room of the sleeping brunet. The figure walked over to the bed and looked down at the other before leaning down, planning on this being the only time he would succeed in his mission.

But just as he opened his mouth, he heard a clinking sound and a cold item was placed to his forehead.

"I was ready for you tonight." Kaiba growled, glaring at the hooded figure.

The other shook, not sure what to do, he just hoped that Kaiba didn't pull the trigger or it would be a disaster, though he might actually live if the gun didn't contain a holy or silver bullet in it.

"What the hell do you want from me you little bastard…" Kaiba continued to glare. Using his free hand, he yanked the hood off to see the person and gasped, dropping the gun when he saw fearful and guilty eyes of bright crimson.

"Atemu… what in the world…?"

Atemu stood back, frowning deeply and looking away. "I'm… I'm sorry Seto… but this is who I am…?"

"What are you talking about? What is going on?!" Kaiba yelled in a demanding tone, making Atemu cringe.

"Seto… I… am a vampire." He opened his mouth, showing his extended fangs that were originally ready to draw blood from their now-awake victim.

"What? How…?"

"Seto, after you left, a few months went by and I went into the woods one night, hearing strange noises. I ended up finding a vampire feasting on a woman from the village. He said that he was going to kill me and when I begged him not too, he spared my life but turned me into a vampire as well… and he also made it clear that every time he came to the village he could have some of the people and he wouldn't kill me or anyone I care about…" He pulled back the silk red collar he wore, revealing two small marks on his neck.

Kaiba looked at him, shocked, confused, and angry. "So… did you kill the baker's daughter?"

Atemu shook his head. "I have not touched a human since my first month as a vampire; I don't like the idea because it makes me sick. I drink animal blood, which it what you have seen me drink."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you would never believe me…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Yugi and Jou, but they understand because Yugi is a wizard and Jou is a werewolf. They provide me with blood in exchange for room and board."

"If you only drink the blood of animals, then why were you going to drink from me?" Kaiba glared and Atemu sighed.

"Because, when I got a small taste of your blood, I became addicted to the taste. You have a taste that I have never tasted before and I had to have more, but every time I tried you would wake up or I would get scared. I am sorry…"

Kaiba sighed, resting his head on his palm; Atemu took a seat at the end of the bed and looked at him. "Seto?"

"Are you like those vampires you use to tell me about when we were younger?"

"No, I can actually stay awake during the day, but not in the early morning because that is what will kill me, that, and fire, a stake to the heart, and a silver bullet to the temple. Also, I am not affected by religious items because I was never a holy man, but water is still a bad thing for me, unless if it has a drop of blood in it or herbs. I also don't sleep in a coffin, I prefer my bed."

He paused a moment before looking away. "Do you hate me… for what I have become…?"

"Atemu… I could never hate you, even if you have been keeping this from me, because I love you." The smaller boy turned to see that Kaiba was smiling at him. Atemu smiled and moved closer, connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

The kiss soon turned into a heated one and before long Kaiba removed Atemu's jacket and shirt, seeing the smooth chest and smirked as the saw the vampire blush. "You know Atemu; I don't think I would mind you taking a bite from me, as long as it doesn't mess me up or anything."

Atemu nodded and leaned in, placing his extended teeth to the pale neck and jammed them in, feeling Kaiba jolt from the sudden pain that lasted for a second. He drank a small amount, just enough for him to enjoy the taste and not mess with the other.

When he pulled away, he looked at Kaiba who smirked. "Maybe I should bit you, but I won't draw blood."

Atemu blinked but before he could ask, Kaiba was already sucking on his neck, making the boy moan in pleasure.

* * *

"So you have been keeping this up for years and know one has asked about it?"

"Yeah."

"Siegfried is starting to suspect."

"Herr Schroder is a stupid, pink-haired, moron who should learn to keep his nose out of other people's business."

Kaiba chuckled at Atemu's comment. After a long night of love making, they decided to talk about everything that had happened when Atemu was bitten and the aftermath. The taller of the two lovers held Atemu close and kissed the back on his neck. "That about sums it up about him."

"Yeah… Seto, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, they might try to kill me."

"I know, but if they try to kill you, I'll take whatever it is that comes your way."

"Seto, you don't need to do that."

"I want to because I love and care for you Atemu, I always have."

* * *

Sadly, things did not stay good for the couple.

Three months since their night of passion, the villagers came back, only with less people then last time. It seems that a group of vampires was killing everyone off and there was nothing that not even the church could do. Atemu and Kaiba were worried, did the vampire that bit Atemu decide to change the deal?

"I need to find this group Seto; I have to put an end to this." The small lord sighed, heading for the door, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see concerned blue-eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

"Seto, they will kill you."

"I don't care."

"Alright… but be careful."

* * *

They found the small group of vampires, feasting on a cow. They staked them and set their bodies ablaze, knowing this was the way to finish them off. But they didn't find the leader, but the leader found them.

* * *

Atemu sighed; he knew that today was the end for him.

Yugi had a prediction of death in the castle, their secret was found out. Atemu sent the boy and Jou off, telling them they were better off alive then dead here in the village. They begged to stay, but the vampire wouldn't have any of that. They said their good byes and left.

Now all that was left was himself and Kaiba who stayed of his own free will. Kaiba had Isono leave, telling him to return to France and that he was the greatest assistant he had ever met, staying with him for that long.

The two lovers sat on the staircase, holding each other. "They are coming…" Atemu started. "I can hear them screaming."

"I guess… frankly, I am not ready to die, but as long as we die together then I'm good."

"I'm glad I was able to tell you that I love you Seto, I really do."

"And I love you as well Atemu, you are the only thing I love."

The sounds of anger were heard outside; through the windows they saw fires. A mob was out there. Somehow, and Atemu had a good idea how, someone told the village that Atemu was a vampire and Kaiba was his lover.

The mob broke through the doors and glared at them. The preacher of the church started throwing holy water at Atemu who screeched from the pain, Kaiba holding him closer.

"So, he is a vampire! This is why he never helped us! Let us kill him!" People in the crowd cried out, holding up crosses and wooden stakes. Some even held guns and they began to shoot at them once Atemu and Kaiba started running.

The two ran into the lounge room and they were trapped, some of the group found them, and a man shot his gun, the bullet hitting Kaiba in the chest. Atemu watched in fear as Kaiba fell backwards, his hand over the wound and he was hyperventilating.

A younger man ran over, and while Atemu looked at his fallen love, the man shoved the stake he held into Atemu's chest.

Black blood came out and Atemu fell over. He looked at the people, his eyes widened in anger and everything turned dark and cold. All the villagers ran off screaming and the doors to the castle slammed shut and locked them selves.

Atemu sighed, the shadows leaving. He turned to see that Kaiba was still alive, but wasn't going to last long. "Seto… I love you…"

"I love you too Atemu…" His eyes faded and shut close, he stopped breathing. A moment later, the life in Atemu left.

The castle was never opened again, too many people feared that it was cursed and that the two lovers were still alive inside.

That is, until over two hundred years later…

* * *

"Wow! Look at the size of this place Seto!"

"Hm, it's not that big Yami."

"You are such a kill joy Seto."

"And I love you too."

Two figures stood in front of the abandoned German castle. Kaiba Seto and Yami no Yugi, the top duelists of the world and secret lovers were looking at the new building that Seto had bought for Yami since the smaller had an interest in castles like this one.

"Hey Seto, didn't that guy say this place was cursed?" Yami asked, remembering what the burgomaster of the village told them about a vampire curse on the castle.

"Whatever, there are no such thing as curses."

Yami pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "I hope that it bites you in the butt."

"Aww, that was mean, I thought my ass was yours." Seto spoke is a mock-hurt style and Yami rolled his eyes, watching his lover open the doors and they looked inside. The whole place smelled like roses, and yet all the roses inside were dead.

Seto turned on a flash light and moved it around; the place was dusty and covered in cobwebs. "Looks like we need to clean this place up, don't we?"

The smaller nodded, his red-eyes peering around, using his own flash light. "Hey Seto, I'm going to go and look over this way alright?" He pointed to a hallway and Seto nodded. After a few moment of looking around, Seto heard Yami gasp and call his name.

Running toward the room where his lover was, he saw something strange. There were two outfits on the floor of a lounge room, one stained in old blood while the other in black blood that held a chunk of wood where the heart would be. A rust-colored puddle and a black-colored puddle were under the outfits where they mingled.

It looked as if someone died in this room, but where were the bodies?

"Yami, what happened here?"

"I don't know Seto, but look at that!" Seto turned to the direction that Yami was pointing in and gasped.

On the wall was a portrait of two men, dressed in outfits that were similar to the ones on the floor. The smaller figure had tri-colored hair and red-eyes while the taller figure had brown hair and blue-eyes. They looked like Seto and Yami!

"Seto… who originally owned this place…?"

"I think it was someone named Atemu Mouto…"

"And he lived with a man named Seto Kaiba…" They looked at each other. But that could not be them, Seto was adopted and Yami was a three-thousand year old spirit who was trapped in a puzzle.

Who were these men?

As they looked in awe, they didn't notice that two ghostly figures were watching them, one with crimson-eyes and the other with cerulean. The two figures smiled at each other before vanishing.

THE END

* * *

Well….

What do you think?!

I love the ending, a twist to the story! Please send me reviews; I would love to know what you guys think. *grins* The reason for Atemu being five years older was that when he and Kaiba met up again they would be the same age… it sounds better in my head.

This was, BTW, fifteen pages long. One of the longest things I have ever written! YAY!


End file.
